The Spirit of Giving
by Flower princess11
Summary: Andy and Megan Shortman both get a lesson in compassion when their parents show them that there is more to Christmas than just getting presents.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 _ **The Spirit of Giving**_

 _Andy and Megan Shortman both get a lesson in compassion when their parents show them that there is more to Christmas than just getting presents._

* * *

 _December 18, 2025_

It was a beautiful winters day in the town known as Hillwood. Not just any particular day either, it was exactly one week before Christmas, and everywhere , everybody was getting into the spirit of things. Houses were decorated in beautiful, colorful lights, children were playing in the snow and everybody was busy preparing for the big visit from of jolly old Saint Nick.

Including a certain special family...The Shortmans. ...

Father Arnold, Mother Helga and the children Andy, Megan and even baby Henry were all doing heir own thing, as they prepared or the big day.

"Just a little more..."Arnold said as he was in the middle of setting up the Christmas lights, while his son Andy was shoveling snow off the driveway and his wife Helga was tending to their other children inside...

"Need some help dad?..."Andy asked his father.

"No thanks son, I got it..."Arnold said as his son went back to his chore.

After a few moments , they both were done...

"I'm finished..."Andy announced as he placed his shovel down on the now clear driveway.

"Great job, champ..."Arnold said proudly while his son smiled.

"So, can I go now? Kiara and the others are gonna go sledding and I want to..."Andy asked.

"Did you finish _all_ of your chores?..."Arnold asked.

"Yeah dad...trash has been taken out and the porch has been swept..."Andy said to his father who smiled.

"Then alright, you can play, but let me get my car keys first so I can come...you know sledding is not safe without adult supervision. .."Arnold said and Andy sighed.

"Dad, the hill we are going on is just 2 blocks from here and it's not even that big..."Andy said.

"It doesn't matter, accidents can happen anywhere, especially during the winter...now go get your sled..."Arnold said and his son nodded.

"Yes sir.."Andy sighed as he went inside.

Usually his mom was the safety nut, but that didn't mean his dad couldn't get overprotective either.

 _"Parents._.."He muttered as he stepped into his house.

It was now elegantly decorated with the Christmas decorations and they already decorated the tree a few days ago, the only thing left is the stocking which his folks like to do on the day before Christmas eve, some kind of tradition. Once inside, he saw his mother in the kitchen with Henry, who was chewing on a gingerbread cookie and Megan is sitting at the table, writing something.

"Andy, you are just in time, I just made some hot cocoa..."His mother said.

"Maybe later mom, dad is taking me to go sledding with my friends..."Andy said .

"Are you sure, I bought the little marshmallows you like. .."Helga said playfully and Andy paused.

"Maybe just one..."Andy said while his mom handed him a mug, he sat at the table where his little sister was still doodling something on a paper with a red crayon.

"What are you doing ?... "Andy asked, getting his sisters attention.

"If you must know, I am writing my letter to Santa..."Megan said before going back to her work.

"You should get a start on yours too Andy, remember Christmas is next week and it takes a while for those letter to get to the North Pole..."Helga said, secretly hoping to get the last of the Christmas shopping done by tomorrow.

"I'll do it when I get back..."Andy said as he chugged down some more hot coca.

"Thanks mom..."Andy said after he finished and then went to the closet to get his sled, the one he got for Christmas last year, after he outgrew his old one.

"You ready Andy?..."Arnold asked as he grabbed his keys.

"I'm ready..."Andy said with a wide grin.

He was very eager to partake in one of the best parts of childhood winter fun.

* * *

 _Later_

After a few hours of sledding, snow ball fights and making snow angels, Andy and Arnold both returned home, their winter do the a little soaked from the snow but nothing bad. Once they were in, they were greeted by Helga, who was feeding Henry his bottle.

 _"_ Hey boys, how was sledding?..."Helga asked.

"It went great mom and me and the others even had a snowball fight, it was fun..."Andy said.

 _"_ Maybe for you since you weren't the one who got ambushed..."Arnold reminded, but his tone showed he didn't mean anything by it.

 _"_ Sorry dad but that's one of the risks of getting in a crossfire..."Andy said innocently, and his dad sent him a playful look.

"Well get dried off you two, dinner will be in an hour...and Andy, don't forget to make your letter..."Helga reminded as she began to burp Henry.

"Okay mom...Andy said as started taking off his snow boots.

About ten minutes later, he was no longer wearing his snow suit , just his red wool sweater and cotton pants. As he came back, he saw his sister Megan still writing before she stopped.

"And done..."Megan said in a pleased way.

"Done with what?..."Andy asked asked he noticed a small stack of papers in her hands.

"My wish list..."Megan said and Andy's eyes widen.

There had to be at least a dozen papers in her stack...

"What the heck could you ask for Santa that takes up _**12** **pages?!..."**_ Andy exclaimed in an incredulous tone.

"Lots of things...first the new Princess Bella dolly, a new jump rope, a pair of in line skates, a doll house -..."Megan continued to read off her list and Andy and ready lost interest.

"Forget I asked. .."Andy said getting a glare from his sister.

"What are you gonna ask Santa for?..."Megan asked .

"Maybe a new video game or something ...not a toy store!..."Andy said, while Megan despite her glaring, looked interested.

"You can ask for one of those?..."She asked excitedly.

"I was just joking..."Andy said and Megan pouted while their mother walked in.

"Are you done Meggy -kins? ..."Helga asked as she walked in to her kids.

"All done, mommy..."Megan said as she handed her list and she noticed the thickness of the stack.

"Had a lot to ask Santa didn't you..."Helga chuckled as she read the items on the list.

"I've been _very, very extra special_ good this year..."Megan said, using her cutesy face while Andy rolled his eyes.

 _"Yeah right..."_ He thought sarcastically as he thought of some things she did that could be consider naughty, like listening in on his phone conversations or taking stuff from his room without asking, to name a few.

Andy pulled out some paper and a pencil and tried thinking up some things he wanted this year. After about 20 minutes, he was done, with a total of 2 and a half pages long of items and he then went to his mother to give it to her.

"Here's my list mom..."Andy said.

"Wonderful, now I'll stop by the post office tomorrow and send them..."Helga said to her first born son.

Just then Arnold came in, carrying a box with some canned goods and some old clothes.

"Helga, do you have any old stuff you don't want anymore, remember that tomorrow me and my colleagues are donating to the homeless for Christmas..."Arnold said to his wife.

"I think I have some old sweaters I wouldn't mind parting with..."Helga said and turned to their kids..." What about you guys?..."She asked her children who blinked.

"What do you mean?..."Megan asked naively.

"It's charity, honey...it's giving to the less fortunate..."Helga explained.

"I guess I can give up my roller blades, they don't fit me anymore, anyway..."Andy said.

"That's the spirit, son..."Arnold said proudly, Megan heard his and didn't want to be outdone.

"I guess I can give one of my old baby toys..."Megan said.

"Wonderful...we will all stop to drop them off on our way to the post office tomorrow...'Arnold said happily.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

The Shortmans have stopped by to the post office to deliver the kids letters, and then had stopped to leave their donations for the homeless shelter, though Andy and Megan were still in the car while their father was outside talking to what they assume was one of the places workers.

"Here you go Eric...'Arnold said as he gave the man his box with donations.

Eric is a man in his mid thirties with thinning brown hair and a brown eyes, he is one of the most frequent volunteers at he homeless shelter and the one in charge of the charity donations. He is also a close friend of Arnold's since college.

"Thanks Arnold, I can always count on your contributions..."Eric said in an appreciative voice as he placed the box with several others.

"It was our pleasure..."Arnold said but frowned when he noticed that there were less donations compared to that of last year and he also noticed a serious expression on his friends face.

"Is everything alright Eric?..."Arnold asked.

"Everything is fine Arnold...it's just that thing's have been a little slow this last week, but nothing serious..."Eric said.

"Are you sure, maybe I can help?..."Arnold offered.

"You already are helping by donating this much, every little bit helps, but don't worry, I have faith that more people will get into the spirit of giving..."Eric said.

"Alright, but remember that I'm always around to help..."Arnold said as he made a mental note to see if he or his family had nothing more to give later.

After the thing at the shelter, they dropped Andy at his karate lessons and left Megan and Henry with Miles and Stella while they did the remaining Christmas shopping. After shopping and hiding the presents, they went to go pick up their kids up for home.

During the car ride, Andy and Megan were having one of their infamous sibling spats while baby Henry was playing with his rattle.

"I really can't wait until Santa comes...I really cant wait to play with princess Bella, my new jump rope , doll house and everything else I asked for..."Megan said and Andy rolled his eyes.

"Oh please Megan, you'll be lucky to get even half of that stuff on your list and that's only if Santa finishes reading it before Christmas..."Andy said .

"I can live with that as long as he makes sure I get my Princess Bella doll..."Megan said, since that's the toy she wanted to have most., but she was still worried.

"Mommy, are you sure that Santa will get my letter?..."She asked

"Don't worry angel, I am positive Santa will bring you three something very nice thing year, he hasn't disappointed us yet..."Helga said, feeling relieved the they managed to get the Bella doll before they were sold out, along with the new video games and skateboard that Andy wanted..

Megan sent a triumph look to her big brother who just rolled his eyes.

Arnold saw that, having heard the entire conversation and sighed. They finally arrived to their house and went inside, once there Arnold felt the need to talk to his two oldest children.

"You know you guys, there is a lot more to Christmas than just presents..."Arnold said.

"We know dad...two weeks off from school and mom's gingerbread cookies..."Andy suggested and Arnold sent a look at the rather child like answer.

"You guys, Christmas is way more than that, it's about being able to give something for others..."Arnold said, while his children still had the same looks on their faces..." Sometimes what you think you wants, isn't what you need...and sometimes the thing you need the most, can't be wrapped ..."He continued.

"What do you mean, daddy?..."Megan asked and Andy looked curious too.

"Kids, why do I tell you guys a little story..."Arnold said as he took a seat.

Megan smiled, always loving to hear a story and sat close to her daddy while Andy stood around with a curious look.

"A long time ago, there was this little boy, about your age Andy and he had a Christmas wish..."Arnold started...

"What did this kid want dad?..."Andy asked.

"That's the thing, he didn't want anything for himself...but for a friend of his..."Arnold said. .."The little boy knew a man who was a friend of his, but the man was very lonely, you see, a long time ago, he had been separated from his daughter..."Arnold said, causing his kids to gasp.

"Separated, how?..."Megan asked , almost sounding scared.

"A war had happened and there were people leaving to find a new safe place to live, but they only had enough room for one more person, so the father had let his daughter go with them, because he knew he would be daughter feel and he hoped to see her again..."Arnold said..."After the war had ended, the man went to search for is daughter but couldn't find her, many years had passed and he began to lose hope until a little boy who as a friend of his heard his story and wanted to help him...so he took it upon himself to try and find his daughter..."Arnold started telling the story, with his children captivated.

"The boy ended up meeting another man who could get the daughter back, but in exchange for his help, he wanted a new pair of snow boots for his own daughter for Christmas, and not just any snow boots but a very rare pair...the boy and a friend of his tried to search for those boots, but every where they went, they couldn't find them...and they were running out of time and the boy had given up hope..."Arnold said and Andy and Megan were shocked.

"No...he can't give up hope..."Megan said, sounding upset while Andy tried to calm her down.

"What happened next, dad?..."Andy asked, wondering where he is going with this story.

"A miracle happened..."Arnold said wit a smile.

"A miracle?..."The blonde siblings asked while Helga smiled from the other room, hearing the story too.

"It seems the boy had a Christmas Angel looking over him...on Christmas eve, the angel gave the man the very snow boots he wanted and the man had kept his promise, the next morning on Christmas day, the sad little boy had witness the man and his daughter, who was now a woman reunite for the first time in years and everybody was happy, especially the boy because he managed to see his friends wish come true and above all, his faith in miracles had been restored...all thanks to his angel..."Arnold said, concluding the story.

"Wow..."Megan said, sounding amazed, while Andy looked perplexed.

"What's the point of this story dad? That the kid got lucky he had his angel to help him.."Andy asked as Arnold got up.

"While the kid was indeed lucky to have his angel, that's not the main point...the reason the man got his wish because somebody who cared about him gave something to help it come true...Arnold said as he bent down to their level..."you both will understand someday. .."He said to his kids.

Suddenly they all heard Henry crying from upstairs from his nursery and Arnold got into paternal mode.

"Uh oh...baby time..."Arnold said as he went upstairs to his youngest child, leaving his other two to ponder over the tale he just told them.

* * *

 _Upstairs_

Arnold had laid Henry back in his crib after changing his diaper and his youngest son is now calm and no longer crying.

"There, now isn't that better. .."Arnold cooed to his little Henry who just babbled happily.

 _"Gah...eh...ooh..."_ Henry said before giggling.

"How is he?..."Helga asked as she walked into the nursery.

"Clean as a whistle and cute as a button..."Arnold answered, making his wife smile, who then gave her husband a coy look.

"I still can't believe you told Andy and Megan that story..."Helga said in amusement.

"Why not, any good story is worth telling, isn't it...and it definitely shows the spirit of giving..."Arnold said with a smile.

"Why didn't you tell them the whole version that story? About the fact that you were the boy and who the supposed angel really is.."Helga asked.

"Hey, there is no suppose...you have _ALWAYS_ been my angel..."Arnold said as he pulled her into a hug..."You gave up your new snow boots, ones you really wanted just so I wouldn't lose my belief in miracles...if that isn't the spirit of giving, I don't know what is..."Arnold said as he held her tighter and Helga hugged back.

"Hey, if I had to chose between the entire Nancy Spumoni designer range and seeing you happy, you know I'd pick you every time..."Helga said, as she held his hand tight, making him smile.

"I love you, my Christmas Angel. .."Arnold said as he and his wife shared a kiss.

Unknown to Arnold and Helga, their door had remained slightly open and on the other side of it, Andy and Megan heard every word they said and were speechless. They had come up to ask their father a little more about his story but they ended up overhearing him talking to their mother...

They heard _everything..._

* * *

 _In Andy's room_

Andy and Megan quickly hid in his room, both still surprised to learn that the story their father told him wasn't just a story but it actually happened.

"I can't believe the kid in the story was dad and the angel that helped him was mom..."Andy said, still marveling over the outstanding Christmas Story he had almost thought was fabricated but he knew better.

His dad might sugarcoat things sometimes but he _NEVER_ lies...so that means it has to be true...

"I can't believe the man and his daughter had been separated. .."Megan said solemnly as she hugged her Mimi doll for comfort.

Megan is just a kid, sure she was pretty smart for her age since she could read and write at a second grade level at the age of 5, but she is still a kid. She could never imagine a child not having either their mom or dad and hearing her father's story about a little girl who couldn't see her own daddy for 20 years was...scary.

She loves both her mommy and daddy so much and she knew she would be missing them like crazy if they got separated. She actually felt bad for the little girl...and happy that her daddy and mommy helped her find her way back to her own daddy in the end.

"Dad must have really cared about the guy to not wanting any thing but to help him for Christmas..."Andy said as he recalled that bit of the story.

"And mommy helped him get the shoes because she really loves daddy and was watching over him..."Megan said as took a step forward.

"Ow, what is this?..."Megan complained as she stepped on some toy in his room.

"Let me see that..."Andy said and saw that it was his G. I. Moe action figure.

"Oh yeah, this is the Moe I got for Christmas last year. .."Andy said.

"Really? I don't remember it..."Megan said.

" Of course. ..I remember I asked mom and dad for one for weeks, everybody was getting one and its so cool...I unwrapped it's and I played with its everyday until-..."Andy paused as memories came back..."until...I got bored and put it down...when everybody started buzzing over the new video game that came out that week..."He whispered.

Both he and Megan shared a look and some silence as they looked around his room, filled with a bunch of cool toys, comics, clothes and stuff...and half of which he hasn't played it for a long time. They didn't need to go to Megan's room as they both knew it had a lot of dolls and teddies she got from begging her parents to get them or her all year round, some of which, she hasn't even touched in weeks and months on end..

The brother and sister both shared a look once all the information sunk in and for some reason, they felt a little guilty. All week, they had been thinking about what _they_ wanted for Christmas and when their dad asked them to give a little something for the less fortunate, they didn't even give _a real_ effort like their dad or Eric did. It made them feel bad over their attitude there last few days.

"Andy...what do we do now?..."Megan asked her big brother who was deep in thought, before he smiled when an idea formed in his head.

"I think I know what..."Andy said as he explained to her his plan and his sister smiled.

One thing that's for sure, this is going to be one Christmas their folks won't be able to forget.

* * *

 _A few days later_

 _Christmas Morning_

Christmas day has finally come and the entire Shortman family had gathered around tree and were opening presents. Arnold and Helga were taking pictures as they watched their children open their presents. Henry got some new baby clothes and toys, Andy got the skateboard, a new jacket, a new baseball bat, a few action figures and several new video games for his game system. Megan ended up getting only a few things from her massive list, including the Princess Bella doll that she wanted.

All in all, it seemed they got what they wanted.

"Smile kids..."Arnold said as he took a picture of his kids holding their new toys.

"Now that's a keeper..."Helga said as she admired the picture.

"I told you all that Santa would bring you all something nice..."Helga said, only to pay when Andy and Megan were silent. Arnold noticed it too.

"Is anything wrong, you two?..."Arnold asked in concern.

"We're fine dad. ..but...there is still one last present we got..."Andy said.

Arnold blinked, he was sure his kids opened all of their gifts but Andy and Megan just went to the hall closet and pulled out two large, unwrapped boxes.

"What is that?..."Helga asked, wondering what her darling children are doing.

Andy and Megan opened the boxes and their parents are a bunch of clothes and toys inside of it...old ones...they even saw Andy's G.I Moe action figure too.

"What is this?.."Arnold asked.

"Our gift for the less fortunate. .."Megan said, getting their. attention.

"What?..."Arnold asked.

"Me and Megan heard you talking with mom, we know that you were the kid in the story you told us the other day and that of had given the snow boots to help you. .and that the point of it is that...getting stuff is okay but if you know somebody who has less and you could give them what they need...you should...because even a bit of giving could mean a lot to them. .."Andy said earnestly.

Arnold and Helga both sent a look at each other and then at their kids and they were now smiling so wide...

"It's not too late to give the to the homeless shelter, is it dad?..."Andy asked and Arnold just pulled him and Megan into a hug.

"It's _never_ too late to give..."Arnold said with a proud smile on his face.

* * *

 _Later_

After breakfast, Arnold and his family drove to the local homeless shelter to give their children's donations.

"You both are doing a very nice thing. ..I know Eric will appreciate it, not a lot of people have been donating this season..."Arnold said, still happy with his kids good will.

"Well...maybe not..."Andy said and Megan giggled, confusing their parents.

"Okay you two, what are you asking about?..."Helga demanded while Andy kept a strange look on hi face.

"It's a surprise..."Andy said.

They soon arrived to the shelter but Arnold and Helga were surprised by what was happening.

"Oh my..."Helga gasped as she and Arnold's jaw dropped.

They saw dozens of families with kids all bringing in boxes filled with donations of food, other , toys and many other items and they saw many of them were kids from Andy's school.

"Surprise..."Megan shouted.

Arnold and Helga got out and unstrapped Henry from his car seat as they continued to see this but still couldn't believe it.

"Arnold. ..Helga..."They turn around to see Gerald and Phoebe's in line with their daughters Kiara and Kiki.

"Merry Christmas Andy..."Kiara said as she held the donation box.

"Merry Christmas Megan..."Kiki giggled as she hugged her best friend.

"Merry Christmas..."Megan said.

"What's going on here?..."Arnold asked as he turned to his son.

"Well...I kind of...told all of my friends what I was doing...along with some kids from the other grades and my karate class ..."Andy said sheepishly.

"And I told everybody at my kindergarten and dance class too.."Megan said.

"They all thought it was pretty cool and we all agreed to come here Christmas morning with our families, to give something we don't need but someone else might..."Andy said.

"It was Andy's idea..."Megan said and her brother smiled at that.

"Actually, we kind of thought it up together..."Andy admitted.

Arnold and Helga were both looking at them with complete pride and Arnold almost could shed a tear.

"You both are most definitely your father's children. .."Helga said proudly.

"You both are doing something wonderful here...I'm so proud..."Arnold said and his kids smiled.

He saw many people in line ready to donate, he saw Harold and his family who despite not celebrating Christmas, still brought several boxes worth of canned goods. He saw Ronda , Curly and their daughter Courtney having brought the most boxes, which was filled with lots of "old" clothes from both mother and daughter who claim that they no longer needed(besides, they had recently bought a ton of NEW clothes for the Holidays, anyway). Eugene and his daughter, Sheena and her family and many others all brought something to give.

It as simply amazing. ...

Soon the family found Eric, who was positively elated by all of the recent donations...

"Can you believe this Arnold, this is the biggest donation in months..."Eric said, happy that the less fortunate people he took care of have not been forgotten on this day.

"You can thank my kids and their friends..."Arnold said with pride and Andy blushed a bit.

"Thank you...you're helping a lot of people have a nicer Christmas..."Eric said kindly.

"Don't mention it..."Andy said modesty.

"So Eric, room for one more donation..."Arnold said as he gestured to the two boxes.

"Always..."Eric said as he took the donations but Megan got their attention.

"Wait...I almost forgot one ..."Megan said as she quickly ran took the car.

A minute later, she came back with her Princess Bella doll, much to the surprise of her family.

"Are you sure Meggy - kins? ..."Arnold asked, surprise.

Megan had wanted that doll for weeks and it had been number 1 on her wish list. ..

Yes, I'm sure. .."Megan nodded.

"You know you already have given so much today, you and your brother..."Eric said but Megan stayed firm.

"I want to..."Megan said as she gave him her doll and he thanked her.

"That was nice of you, sis..."Andy said.

"Princess Bella is pretty but...I don't need her...besides, Mimi can get pretty jealous..."Megan said, referring to her favorite doll.

Her family laughed and Helga picked her up and kissed her on the cheek, before doing same to Andy.

"You two are both one of a kind, ya know that..."Helga said as she hugged the two of them, plus Henry, with their father joining.

"I say this is one for the family album..."Arnold said as he pulled out his camera and started taking pictures of the whole event.

"Allow me Arnold..."Gerald offered and his friend nodded in thanks.

Arnold, Helga, Henry, Andy and Megan all stood together and smiled for the camera as the beautiful moment was captured. Andy and Megan were _still_ smiling as they both know understood the true meaning of Christmas. It's not about what you can get, rather it's about what you can _give..._ And the brother and sister were glad that they managed to give something special on this day, just like their parents did a long time ago.

Christmas truly is the time of giving. ..

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 ** _:) Happy Holidays, Everybody :)_**


End file.
